


How I Met Your Father

by misaiba



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every love story has its beginning...but it's not always that romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father

**MUST-HAVE-ITEMS!**

  * **6-foot to 7-foot, medium to medium-light action, 2-piece graphite rod.**


  * **Medium to medium-light spinning reel filled with quality 8 pound test monofilament line (get a reel that comes with a spare spool).**


  * **Line in 4#, and 6# test (fill the spare spool with the 6# test).**


  * **Quality hooks in assorted sizes.**


  * **Assorted ball-bearing swivels & snaps.**


  * **Split Shot and a couple of egg sinkers.**


  * **Pencil floats in assorted sizes.**


  * **3 spinners.**


  * **Polarized sunglasses**


  * **A tackle box or fishing vest.**



 

  
“Aaa…too many things to buy!”

He started to scratch his head and got annoyed by the list of fishing equipment he received from his friend, via e-mail. Satoshi never thought that fishing would be that costly. He looked down to the cellphone’s screen once again and found his friend said that it would be better to ask some recommendations from the shopkeeper since they know which one is suitable for a beginner like him. Without any hesitate, Satoshi entered the nearest outdoor store he saw on the mall.

“Welcome! May I help you, Sir?”

Satoshi’s confused-mind suddenly calmed down by simple greetings in a sincere voice. His eyes looked up to find the voice’s owner, and didn’t realize that actually he just got hypnotized by a sweet smile and marble eyes that fitted perfectly on a round-but-manly face. Satoshi’s mind was not confused anymore but completely blank.

“F-fishing.”

A few blinks and stammered word came out. He mentally slapped his head for being that stupid just because of a cute shopkeeper stood in front of him while giving his best-hospitality-smile.

“What items do you need, sir? Currently we’re having a special discount program for fishing equipment and there are new arrival products for fishing rods and reels.”

The shopkeeper chirped in exciting way continuously and that made everything went more difficult for Satoshi’s brain, so he replied it with a blank smile and tilted his head a bit to the left.

“Is this your first time in fishing, Sir?”

Good thing that the shopkeeper was able to read his body language, Satoshi didn’t need to explain further about his problem and straightly showed him a list he got. “It’s good that you’re coming to the right place, Sir. Please follow my way!” No need to be told, Satoshi thought. It’s a pleasure for him to be guided by a beautiful shopkeeper anyway.

  
***

  
“So…May I know the fishing spot you are going to go, Sir?”

The shopkeeper’s sudden question startled him a bit.

“E-eh? Why?”

Satoshi answered his question with another question nervously and he finally heard small chuckle from a guy in front of him.

“It is better for me to know where would you go for it, Sir. So I can recommend you the best equipment to get.”

After knowing that the customer was planning to go to Tokyo Bay for his first-time-fishing, the shopkeeper tried to search the perfect rod and reel immediately. Satoshi got amazed by his cleverness to find out what his customer needs and he seems too smart to work only as a shopkeeper like that.

 

“Tokyo Bay is a perfect place to catch sea bass, Sir. I recommend you to use a rod with 8-10 weight and 16-30lb for your boating game, because you have chance to catch above 70cm and it will give you better handling of full sinking line.”

The shopkeeper chirped again enthusiastically and handed him the fishing rod he just talked about then went to another spot to find the suitable reel. At least Satoshi managed to take a peek on the shopkeeper’s name tag, which ‘Sakurai Sho’ is written on it. What a beautiful name for a beautiful person, indeed.

“And…Shimano Super Stopper II, the spinning, would be perfect for your reel! This is the most popular reel, it has an open faced design, it is easier to use than a baitcasting reel and more accurate than a spincast. Versatile and has great line capacity.”

Satoshi didn’t even pay attention to the shopkeeper’s babbling anymore. He’s getting focused on the shopkeeper’s facial expression every time he described his recommendation excitedly. Sakurai Sho’s bright smile, shining eyes, and unexpectedly kissable lips…Satoshi finally realized that he’s completely hypnotized by them.

“Now, lures!”

His random daydream was suddenly broken since Sakurai Sho decided to move to another spot again.

“Wet flies, nymphs or streamers with addition of a clear bubble float since it will be used on spinning reel. Pretty sure that you will get a good catch for your first time, Sir!”

 

He ended up buying anything the cute shopkeeper recommended him…and it was indeed costly enough to make him pop-eyed every time he looks at the bill.

  
***

  
“Welco-Ah! It’s you again, Sir!”

Sho clearly remembered the guest that had just come to the store. He stopped by on the previous week anyway, who would forget? He thought.

“S-sir? Are you okay?”

The shopkeeper checked on the guy’s short breath, it looked like he just ran along the way in a hurry. Why would he? Another question came up to his head as the customer looking back to his eyes.  
  
“I…I…”

Sho stared at him, who tried so hard to tell something to the shopkeeper while catching his breath at the same time, with a puzzled pace and trying to know what’s going on with him.

“Yes, Sir?”

Then later on he found his customer smiled happily at him with a slight agape-mouthed. Sho had to admit that his heart skipped a bit because of that sight.

“I made it! I caught the 60cm one! Look, look,”

 

Satoshi showed him the picture when he caught the medium sea bass by his cellphone and Sho felt great to know that he had helped the beginner enough…but his customer’s sudden action shocked him. He was not ready to receive a tight hug of super happiness from this certain customer, so the shopkeeper tried to push him away but an unexpected result came as a bizarre ending.

 

***

 

“So…how was the end? 

A brown-haired boy is waiting for the next part of the story excitedly; his shining eyes are shown perfectly combined with a grin on his face. Somehow he hated the way Satoshi cut the story with a sudden pause.

“What do you think?”

Satoshi smiled and asked back to the boy.

“I think he hugged you back then both of you started to fall in love to each other…maybe.”

The boy answered it in doubt and gave a look at the younger boy who’s sitting beside him.

“I don’t think so~”

The younger one sang-a-song, giving his opinion with snicker as a bonus. Satoshi pulled the younger boy’s left cheek playfully and decided to continue the story.

  
“Well, he tried to push me away but we’re kissing, accidentally. And it’s my bad luck that time, since your Papa Sho got fishing rod in his hand, he ended up stabbing my abs and hit my head with its handle.”


End file.
